


Just an Old Fashioned Love Song

by lovelokest



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Jack/Daniel Ficathon IV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens made them get married.  The rest they did on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Old Fashioned Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



> A/N 1: Written for xfirefly9x in the [Jack/Daniel Ficathon IV](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/420527.html) with the prompts of off-world and dream(s).
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to fairestcat for brainstorming, the stonking good beta job and the summary. Huge thanks also to bipagan, fairestcat, izzybeth and the rest of the SciFi Friday crew for getting me back into SG1.

"Daniel." Jack asked meaningfully.

Daniel winced, bit his lip and looked Jack in the face squarely. "It, uh, appears that they," Daniel pointed to the pretty priestess and the small crowd gathered around SG1, "have been told by their high priestess that we…" he trailed off pointing between himself and Jack.

"We, what?" Jack asked, mirroring Daniel's motions impatiently.

"Are going to be married at sunset." A man hurried over from the priestess to Daniel and whispered into his ear. Daniel sighed and answered rapid-fire back. The man shook his head violently and grabbed Daniel's hand, pulling it towards his own heart as he responded. Daniel choked and stammered back.

There were times that Jack wished he had Daniel's facility for language. If he had to get married, he would rather like to know why. While he was at it, he would also really like to know why the 'gate had failed to translate like it usually did. "Daniel? Would you like to share?"

Daniel scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground, "Their high priestess had a vision last night telling her that four strangers who spoke in a strange tongue would be visiting and two of the four were to be married. She said that she would know who they were when she saw them and that we were going to bring blessings and prosperity upon their tribe with our visit. They don't have any naquadah, but..."

"A little goodwill, allies, blah, blah, blah." Jack finished.

"And the library," Daniel said pointedly, giving Jack a meaningful look over the rim of his glasses.

"And the library." Jack said flippantly.

"Jack." Daniel said, looking imploringly at Jack, "please. If half of what she says is in there is, it could, it could..."

"It could what?" Jack interrupted.

Giving Jack an exasperated look, Daniel replied: "It could help us with the fight against the Goa'uld, in finding who the Gate-builders were, every damn thing we've been looking for the past few years. Even if it isn't there, who knows what we will find."

Jack had to admit, that was a good reason. "And the priestess won't let us into the library unless we get married as a show of…"

"Trust towards her and her people. Yes." Daniel finished emphatically.

Jack shrugged and looked at the group surrounding them, at their faces wearing expressions that were equal parts pleading and determination to do what the priestess desired. With the exception of the priestess' guard, they were also all unarmed. Crap. "Well then, _honey_ , lets get married." He smiled jauntily and held his hand out to Daniel, who took it while giving Jack a dirty look. Behind him he thought he heard what sounded suspiciously like twin muffled laughs from Carter and Teal'c.

He couldn't wait to find a planet where they had to get married.

The priestess stepped forward with a triumphant smile and spoke to her people, who cheered at what she had said and as one bowed low to Jack and Daniel. Stepping in front of Jack and Daniel, she chanted in a low voice and circled them three times before stopping in front of them again, untying the rope that encircled her waist. Clasping one of Jack's hands and one of Daniel's hands, she put them together, palm to palm with the knot of the rope between them. Saying a few more words, she wound the rope around their joined hands down to their wrists and tied it securely there. 

Stepping away, she snapped her fingers and an attendant bearing a large glass of wine appeared. She took the glass from him and held it out to Daniel's free hand. Daniel took the glass from her and started to raise it his own mouth only to be stopped by the priestess' hand wrapping around his wrist and pushing the glass to Jack's mouth. The glass was cool against Jack's lips as he took a deep drink, his eyes watering at the strength of it. She took the glass from Daniel's hand and placed it into Jack's. Jack followed her lead and placed the glass against Daniel's lips. Daniel drank as deeply as Jack had, his eyes watering as well. Passing the glass back and forth, they continued to serve each other until the glass was empty. Taking the glass from Jack's suddenly numb fingers, she gave them a brilliant smile and turned away towards the cheering crowd, speaking quickly to them. 

"Daniel, what did she say?" Jack asked as he tested the strength of the rope and the knot. Every scrape of their palms together and against the ring of binding rope stirred desire in Jack's belly. Taking a deep breath, he tried to force away the feelings that had been nurturing and growing since he had first met Daniel.

"That we're married." Daniel looked slightly stunned; Jack new exactly how he felt. He hadn't expected the ceremony to be so short or for it to be so easy. Although, if you had to get married, this was definitely the way to do it.

The priestess spoke again and the crowd cheered even louder before hurrying off to various parts of the village.

Jack didn't need Daniel to translate that for him; it was party time.

The time between the ceremony and the reception was as much of a blur for Jack as his wedding to Sara had been. All he remembered between that ceremony and reception was being slapped heartily on the back by his new father-in-law and being escorted with his new wife into a limo for the trip to the banquet hall. He wouldn't even have been sure he'd kissed his new wife and said "I do" in front of the priest, if Sara hadn't insisted on having a videographer at the wedding.

This time the only thing he could be remember clearly later was being led to a small hut to be divested of his shoes and socks. Jack glanced at Daniel and down at their joined hands, "Any chance they're going to untie us?" 

Daniel asked the priestess, who shook her head and signaled towards the doorway. Two young men stepped inside, each carrying a large bucket that when they came closer was revealed to contain water. They bowed reverently to the priestess and settled at Jack and Daniel's feet, large sponges poised to wash.

His wedding to Sara had been more of a production, Jack reflected, but at least he hadn't had to have his feet washed. 

After their feet were patted dry, they were taken -- still barefoot -- to the largest hut in the village. Inside, they were led to a large dais at the back of the hut piled high with pillows and motioned to sit down. Once they were seated, the rest of the village filed in, each carrying a platter piled high with food.

The priestess spoke again, gestured eloquently with her arms and clapped her hands. The crowd cheered again and started to eat, feeding their neighbors bites of food. _Oh great_ , Jack thought, _we probably have to feed each other too._ He really didn't know if his libido could handle Daniel feeding him. _Well, when in Rome..._ Surely, there were worse ways to go.

Deliberately, Daniel picked out a ripe, red berry from one of the trays. He contemplated it for a moment before raising it to Jack's mouth. Jack opened his mouth for Daniel and Daniel slipped the berry between his lips. The perfect sweet-tart taste of the berry hit his tongue and he couldn't help the murmur of pleasure that he made. Jack picked up a glass of wine and held it steady on Daniel's lips. Daniel took a sip and then took the glass out of Jack's hand, returning the favor. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack covertly examined Daniel, taking in the way his breath was quickening and how he was biting his lip. Below him he could see that the mood within the room had changed, the laughing gregariousness of earlier shifting into something more sensual. 

Picking up a piece of melon so ripe that its juice was dripping down his wrist, Jack awkwardly raised it to Daniel's parted lips and pushed it inside. Daniel sucked the fruit into his mouth, and then chased the juices along Jack's fingers, licking his way down past the first and second knuckle and back up again, letting his teeth graze lightly as his fluttered shut. Pulling off, he licked his way down Jack's hand, following the trail of juice across his palm and down the sensitive skin of his wrist, sucking gently on the skin there. Jack glanced covertly at Daniel's groin and arched himself into Daniel's mouth when he saw the growing hardness there. 

God, he hoped that the growing bulge meant Daniel was as into this as he was.

Later, after the seemingly endless platters of food had been cleaned away and the last drops drained from the accompanying decanters of sweet, strong wine, Jack sat back on the wedding dais, relaxing into the soft cushions. His belly was pleasantly full and his head was buzzing from all the alcohol, relaxation and arousal heavy in his limbs. Judging by the way Daniel slumped next to him with heavy, sated eyes, he clearly felt the same way. Jack couldn't help but notice that that the bulge in his pants had grown considerably larger with each bite and drink Jack fed him.

Jack really liked this planet, even if he secretly suspected that the need for Daniel and him to marry was just an excuse to party. If all of their parties were like this one, he didn't blame them.

When the last of the villagers left, the priestess stood in front of them and talked to Daniel, gesturing to the cloth covered wall to their right. Daniel coughed and took a deep sip of his wine.

Daniel stopped Jack's question with a wave, "In order to have the marriage be legally binding, our, uh, seed has to be released together and mixed."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Daniel said honestly, "but she won't let us,"

"You," Jack interrupted.

"Me," Daniel clarified, "into the library if we don't."

"How will she know?" Daniel gave him a look. Oh, right. These kinds of places, they somehow always knew. Jack put his head into his hands, "Fine. Let's see this marriage bed."

Daniel relayed this to the priestess who smiled broadly and pulled back a swath of cloth to reveal a hidden entrance. Taking off her shoes, she stood in the doorway, marking symbols on the doorframe, saying a few words quietly under her breath. Motioning for Jack and Daniel to rise and follow her, she disappeared inside.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the door. It was an intimate room dimly lit by candles and dominated by a large bed piled high with blankets and pillows. The priestess turned to speak to Daniel and whatever she told him made his ears go bright red and his response stammering. Giving them a wink, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Jack and Daniel stared at each other for a long moment in uncomfortable silence, suddenly awkward and unsure with each other, despite the visual evidence of their mutual arousal.

"So, apparently the room is well stocked," Daniel said, breaking the silence and rocking back unsteadily on his heels, the tips of his ears still slightly red.

"That's good, I guess." Jack replied and catalogued the room again, avoiding Daniel's face and the large murals of men and woman in various states of intimacy covering the walls. It didn't give him much to look at. With a snort, Jack had to wonder, if he hadn't been there would the priestess have insisted on marrying Daniel herself? He shied away from the thought, and the surge of jealousy that came along with it. He turned to face Daniel.

Daniel gave a short laugh, "Well, this is awkward." He placed his hand against Jack's cheek, and when Jack didn't back away from the touch, he leaned forward, kissing Jack lightly. Jack groaned at the touch. Daniel seemed to take this as encouragement and deepened the kiss, humming with pleasure into Jack's mouth.

Jack sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. Jack kissed him harder, loving the way Daniel's lips were so soft in contrast to the rough stubble surrounding them and how licking along the seam of his mouth made Daniel moan into the kiss begging for more. He especially loved how perfectly their cocks met through the maddening barrier of their clothing.

Breaking the kiss, Jack said, "We don't have to do anything tonight." His own voice sounded strange to his ears, rough and low.

Daniel rested his forehead against Jack's before looking up. Jack's own desire reflected in his eyes. "I know. I want to. Do you?" 

Jack's breath hitched, God, did he ever want it. "Yeah, I want it. Not quite how I imagined it, though," he said unsteadily.

Daniel nodded, "You thought about us? Together?"

Jack swallowed, "Have you?"

"I can't say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind a time or two." Daniel replied and took a step closer to Jack so that they were chest to chest. "Do you mind?"

Jack didn't bother to reply with words, just leaned in and kissed Daniel with fierce hunger. Daniel returned it with equal fervor and a grind of his hips, shoving his hard cock against Jack's.

Breaking the kiss, Daniel unwound himself from Jack's arms. "This will go much better without clothing, don't you think?" he asked, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. His pants soon followed. Sitting down on the bed, he situated himself in the middle of the bed, stroking his hard cock and watching Jack intently.

Jack stared at Daniel naked on the bed taking in the way his cock jutted out proudly from his body and the way he lazily jerked off. God, if Daniel kept that up Jack wasn't going to last long. After the buildup of their erotically-charged meal, Jack didn't think he'd last long anyway. Quickly undressing, he climbed onto the bed, covering Daniel's body with his own, kissing him hungrily. God, he was so close. So close.

Suddenly, Daniel rolled them over, taking control. Sealing their lips together as hard and frantic as he was grinding their erections together. "So close Jack, so close," he panted out, sloppily kissing his way down Jack's neck.

"Daniel!" Jack cried out and came hot and thick between their bellies, his body stiffening and shuddering, tingling sparks shooting down his arms and legs. Scraping his nails down Daniel's back, he urged Daniel onward to completion, wanting to feel Daniel's come join his own release between them, smell their combined scent.

Daniel jerked, bit Jack's shoulder and came, moaning low and loud. Kissing Jack sloppily, he collapsed onto Jack and slurred into his ear "God that was good," and promptly fell asleep.

Jack yawned, Daniel was heavy and their come was already drying between them, but it was comfortable and warm with the remnants of release still washing through his body. They could clean up in the morning, right?

***

Jack woke with a sticky mess on his belly, the dull throb of a headache pounding behind his eyes and Daniel Jackson pressed up against his back. Daniel's breath was warm and soft against Jack's neck as he murmured something indistinct under and pulled Jack a little closer. Jack lay there still for long moments, holding his breath and trying to remember why he was naked and in a bed with Daniel.

With a rush it all came back to him: their wedding, hands bound together with soft rope and softer words, the look of happiness in the priestess' eyes, and the huge party afterwards -- that explained the headache -- Daniel sucking the ripe melon from between Jack's fingers and finally the priestess showing them into this room and all that had happened here. Jack shut his eyes and relaxed contentedly back into Daniel. His headache would be gone the next time he woke and they could clean up then, for now he was happy to rest, content, in the circle of Daniel's arms.

finis


End file.
